Blue wings
by ThisisDipperPines
Summary: What happens when Dipper hears a voice in the forest and meets a friendly dragon?Will his life change forever or his love life? The adventure starts NOW!
1. Meet Max

**Dipper was reading his book in the same place he found it, the book tells many things of Gravity book how ever didn't tell one thing , that same thing might change the 12 year olds life forever.**

* * *

**Dippers Pov**

(Me)Come on ,is there something ANYTHING that can make Wendy like me!

(?)There is , it's just you just haven't looked yet, all you have done is look in that book

I put number 3 in my vest and turned around to see who was talking to me but I saw nothing.

(Me)Who are you , what are you and where are you?

(?)Wow you ask a lot of questions for a 12-year-old

(Me)Show me who are you !

(?)You really want to see who I am?

(Me )Yes!

A blue leathery dragon claw comes out of the darkness and soon the rest that the claw came from is in view. A blue dragon is standing in front of me with his claw out waiting to be shaken.

(Max flashing a toothy smile)My name is Max,as you can see I'm a blue dragon and the only blue one out there.

(Me T.T)So.. you're a blue dragon, what's new?

(Max frowns)What do you mean?

(Me smiling)Well...when you keep on finding monsters and people who you want to fight you then this is nothing

(Max)I see,I see... well let's meet your friends but don't tell them I talk ok

(Me)Ok I won't tell them

We both head to the mystery shack,not knowing what is in store...

* * *

**Ok,people send me some other dragons for the other characters like Wendy,Soos,Stan, and Oliva might be added to this story intill that enjoy the story! Plus check out my first story Truth and Dare with the gang! **


	2. Flame the dragon

**Wendys Pov**

I heard the door open and some what sounds like a moose came in the can only be Dipper because Mabel stairs,Soos is fixing a hole that a raccoon made to get the food in the gift shop and Stan is counting his money.

(Dipper)Wendy,like you to meet a friend that I met in the forest

I set my magazine down and walked to where Dipper is and saw a big blue dragon smiling back at me. My jaw dropped

(Dipper looks at the dragon then at me)This is Max , he is a dragon and the only blue one.

(Me)HOW THE BIRDS DID YOU GET THAT?

(Dipper smirks)Like I told you I got him in the forest

I hold out my hand to pet the beast that killed even the most bravest and strongest mens. Max looked at the hand for a while and then let me pet him(For the people who can't image what's happening now it looked like that part in How to train your dragon)

(Max)Purrrrrrrrr

(Me)What..Dragons purr?

(Dipper shrugs)We learn stuff everyday

(Me)True

We heard a crash in the front and Stan comes in panting and he is shocked at what he sees

(Stan)Great...you...have a dargon

We go in the front to see what is happening and we see everything on fire. Mabel sees Max , runs to it and starts petting it and scratching his purrs when he felt it.

(Me)What made this all

(Dipper)I have no idea

Then a red dragon comes in and it's on sees Max and attacks him. A huge fight breaks out and it's a good thing I pulled Mabel out-of-the-way.

(Me)Wait I have a great idea!

(Dipper)What is it?

(Me)HEY DRAGON,I'M EASY TO CATCH!

The red dragon looks at me and starts chasing me but I run out of the shack.I stop midway and the red dragon stops too.I hold out my hand , the dragon relaxed and let me pet him. I have a dragon! I have to thank Dipper for teaching and meeting Max.I am going to name it Flame!Flame the dragon, it fits.

**Yay,Wendy has a dragon now!That leaves Soos,Mabel and Stan so PM me the dragon that you want them to have. Intill then I'll be watching you!**


	3. Meet Bob,Sparkles and Bed-hog :D

**Dipper and Wendy is riding there dragons having Dipper didn't know was Wendy is developing feelings for him as they fly around looking at the ant size world under them.**

* * *

**Dipper's Pov**

Max started to act strange and so did went out of control and went a head of Flame leading the way to what ever was controlling like a zombie followed the suit and finally got to where they were going (Big cave) and there was a beautiful, very dark green,sliver details and normals sized dragon.

(Dark green dragon)Who are you?

(Me)My name is Dipper and this is Wendy

(Max)They own us Queen Greenever

(Flame)Yes,so they don't mean harm

(Wendy whispers)Dipper are you seeing this, is it just me or they are talking?

(I whisper back)It's not just you I hear them too

(Queen Evergreen)We, dragons talk like you humans do

(Me)Then why didn't you guys show yourselves?

(Wendy)Yea,like all the other monsters

(Queen Evergreen)The monsters of the forest don't think of what is going to happen like Jeff the gnome

(Me)Wow didn't know that!

(Wendy)Me too

(Queen Evergreen)There's more that you don't know about dragons but now you got to fight the evil dark dragon named Discord (Not the MLP one!) his owner is Robbie V

(Me and Wendy)Great!

We take flight to fight Robbie and Discord


	4. Queen Evergreen and The quest

**Dipper and Wendy is riding there dragons having Dipper didn't know was Wendy is developing feelings for him as they fly around looking at the ant size world under them.**

* * *

**Dipper's Pov**

Max started to act strange and so did went out of control and went a head of Flame leading the way to what ever was controlling like a zombie followed the suit and finally got to where they were going (Big cave) and there was a beautiful, very dark green,sliver details and normals sized dragon.

(Dark green dragon)Who are you?

(Me)My name is Dipper and this is Wendy

(Max)They own us Queen Greenever

(Flame)Yes,so they don't mean harm

(Wendy whispers)Dipper are you seeing this, is it just me or they are talking?

(I whisper back)It's not just you I hear them too

(Queen Evergreen)We, dragons talk like you humans do

(Me)Then why didn't you guys show yourselves?

(Wendy)Yea,like all the other monsters

(Queen Evergreen)The monsters of the forest don't think of what is going to happen like Jeff the gnome

(Me)Wow didn't know that!

(Wendy)Me too

(Queen Evergreen)There's more that you don't know about dragons but now you got to fight the evil dark dragon named Discord (Not the MLP one!) his owner is Robbie V

(Me and Wendy)Great!

We take flight to fight Robbie and Discord


	5. Discord --

**You're probably wondering who the hack is the book had him written there but some how it gotten ripped out and here is why: When the author wrote him down the dragon toke the book , ripped it out and burned soon was forgotten from the people of Gravity Falls and placed under 'Fairy Tales'.**

* * *

**Dippers Pov**

We soon got to the lair of Discord and it is full with lava in the middle.

(I looked at Max)Is this it,bud?

(Max thinks hard)I smell,Discord in there with the person you call Robbie

(Wendy looks at Max then at the cave)Thanks Max,at lest we know what to look out for

(Flame)Yea

Robbie comes out with a big,red and black dragon standing behind goth gave us a smirk.

(Robbie smirked)Look what the cat bring in

(Discord snickers)Yea and it brought some weak dragons too

(Max gets angry)Who are you calling weak!

(Discord glares at Max)Do I need to answer that?

(I get annoyed)Let's fight already!

(Wendy looks annoyed too)Yea!

Discords tail grabs Wendy, brings her off the ground and drops her from is not moving too... knocked out I soon attacks Discord in the stomach, but it doesn't hurt him and instead he hits her in the face making her fall to the floor.

(Me)I have an idea!

(Max stares at me)What is it?

(I whisper it to him)Try to push him in the lava

(Max looks at Discord)Ok

Max pushes Discord with all his might but Discord is to heave.

(Robbie snickers)You have to try harder then that!

Flame wakes up from the knock out she got and helps Max push Discord into the works but Robbie jumps off of Discord because Discord is burning up from the fire.

(Robbie runs off)This is not the last you heard of me!

* * *

(I look at Wendy and wonders)So who's going to get Wendy?

(Flame looks at Wendy)I will, because no one is going to ride me anyways

(Max stares at Wendy)True

We take flight with Wendy on Flames back and Me on Max's back leading the way to the we got there the nurse said that she'll be calling Stan because Manly Dan is to busy at gets there with Soos and Mabel,with dragons behind them?Mabel says that Soos and her found these dragons and became best friends with explains that he got his because it ate his money.

(Nurse looking at her clipboard)She'll be out tommorow night

(Stan,Soos,Mabel and Me)Alright

**So Wendy got hurt?YOU'LL FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 6! ^.^Stay tuned for chapter 6!Leo and Oliva will be added soon :D**


End file.
